indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sudan
Sudan is a country in northeastern Africa, and is the largest country in Africa by area. The Nile River flows through the country, north to its border with Egypt. Much of its early history is connected with the history of Egypt following their colonization into the area then known as Nubia in 2000 BC, and its position in the Arab world. In the first half of the twentieth century, Sudan was a de facto possession of the United Kingdom, though officially it was called Anglo-Egyptian Sudan and was technically administered by a governor appointed by the Egyptians under British consent. Sudan gained independence from the United Kingdom in 1956. Adventures in Sudan In ancient times, one of the Disciples of Marduk, Nub came to the region with his part of the Infernal Machine. Finding King Solomon's mines under the city of Meroë, he built elaborate defenses for the part as well as a crypt for himself. Nub also became the first king of the people who would later be called Nubians. in Sudan in 1939.]] In 1939, Indiana Jones journeyed to Sudan to recover relics from Nubian pyramids before they could be scavenged by grave robbers. Reaching the Sudan Temple, he discovered that a Nazi digging team had set up camp at the base of the structure, and found a back way into the temple. After recovering the Gold Ram's Head, Jones was confronted by his former classmate, Magnus Völler, who took the treasure from him at gunpoint. Thinking fast, Jones tossed the artifact at a soldier, who caught the relic, but nearly fell into a pit, prompting Völler to try to rescue the relic. Jones sealed his attackers inside the temple, and ran into the camp, where he fought against several German desert commandos before escaping in a truck. Leaping from the truck onto a biplane taking off, Jones commandeered the aircraft and flew through a maze of narrow canyons while being shot at by Nazi planes. Exiting the canyons, Jones flew to freedom and began searching for his old mentor, Charles Kingston. In 1947, Indiana Jones traveled to the pyramids city of Meroë to search for one part of Marduk's Infernal Machine. Jones found his way into König Salomons Grube, and found the tomb of King Nub. Jones defeated the ancient robot guardian of the tomb and retrieved the missing part. Exiting the tomb, Jones encountered Sophia Hapgood and Simon Turner, who took the parts from Jones and left, despite Gennadi Volodnikov's insistence that Turner and Hapgood were gangsters. Jones then followed Hapgood and Turner to Babylon. Notable Sudanese *Nubian Boy at Mine Locations in Sudan *Meroë **König Salomons Grube ***Tomb of King Nub *Sudan Temple Appearances *''British East Africa, September 1909'' comic *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine'' *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings Scavenger Hunt'' Sources *''The World of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones and the Lands of Adventure'' *''Indiana Jones Magic & Mysticism: The Dark Continent'' External links * Category:Countries